My Irish Warrior
by Charlotte LeAnn
Summary: Here's a one shot for WhitneySheree about Sheamus. I hope you like it! Reviews please, and message me if you have any requests. I own nothing except for the characters that may be unfamiliar to you. Enjoy!


Ahh, the sweet smell of success. I, Whitney Sheree, had just come back through the curtain after my debut match on Smackdown. I could faintly hear my entrance music mixed with the cheers from the crowd. I had just sucessfully won my first ever match on the Smackdown brand by defeating Alica Fox. And let me tell you, it felt wonderful. I continued to make my way back to my locker room when I passed Sheamus' door. I smiled to myself as I remembered the first time I had met him.

**_Flashback to 1 year ago_**

_I'm so nervous! It's my first day as a ring anouncer for FCW, and I hardly know anything about any of the guys on the roster! What am I gonna do? Well, at least I only have to do this for a few months until I train enough to start wrestling. I suppose I better go grab some stats sheets from Abraham Washington. I mean, I am pretty good at mem- OOF!_

_"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I shouted, from my new spot on the ground mind you, right before I realized exactly who I had walked into. _

_"Oy! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any attention. Are you alright?" asked a thick Irish accent. The man reached down and lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me up, with ease might I add. Luckily I had decided to wear a pair of jeans today instead of my usual dress or this conversation would have become much more awkward. _

_"Oh, it's alright. Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I brushed myself off, "I'm Whitney."_

_"I'm Sheamus. So, are you new here?" he asked with an adorable grin on his face._

_"Yeah, kinda. I'm gonna be announcing for a few months while I train and then I'll get to start wrestling."_

_"Well, I can't wait to see you in action. Hey, I've gotta go warm up for the show, but maybe I'll see you afterwards?" he asked with that same adorable grin. I couldn't help but smile back as my cheeks turned a light shade of pink._

_"Yeah, maybe. Good luck tonight," I made a mental note to look through the stats list for a Sheamus. We both waved as we parted ways and I did my best to shake off the newly hatched butterflies in my stomach. He was tall, and oh so pale, with bright orange hair. But there was something about him that I couldn't resist. It looks like my time here in FCW is gonna be pretty darn fun._

_**Main Event of the show**_

_"So tell me about this guy you bumped into. What did he look like?" one of the announcer girls named Hollie asked me._

_"Oh! Well, he's really tall, and he has bright orange hair. And he's super pale. Hopefully we'll see each other after the show. He's so sweet," I gushed, barely able to contain my excitement._

_"Oh my gosh! Do you have any idea who you bumped into?" she asked, a look of shock on her face._

_"Um, yeah. His name's Sheamus. He's a wrestler, duh!" I said, with a look of confusion on my face._

_"Well yeah, but he's not just any wrestler, he's the-"_

_"Alright ladies, the commercial break's over. Time to start announcing again," one of the referees told us. I gave Hollie an apologetic nod as I made my way into the ring to announce the main event for the show. I made sure I knew all my weights and names before placing the microphone to my lips._

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Washington, DC, weighing 237 pounds, Carson Oakley!" Carson made his way into the ring and did his little poses until his music died away. Now it was time for the next guy. "Introducing his opponant from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 280 pounds, he is the current Florida Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus O'Shaunessy!" Now, you'd think that at some point during the night, it would have clicked that Sheamus was Sheamus O'Shaunessy, but it didn't. When I saw the man I had met earlier come through that curtain holding the Florida Heavyweight Championship I about lost my balance. I felt so stupid for not realizing it earlier. I looked over at Hollie and received a smirk. I began to make my way out of the ring, but not before glancing over at Sheamus. He sent a wink my way, which sent chills down my spine. To make a long story short, Sheamus won the match._

_I began walking out to my car after the show was done, but was stopped when I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me and someone shouting, "Oy! Wait up!"_

_"Sheamus! Hey! Great job tonight. You totally demolished Carson."_

_"Oh, thanks. Glad to know you enjoyed yourself. So, I was wondering if you still wanted to hang out? We could go get a something to eat?" he asked, a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes. _

_Again, I couldn't help but smile as I replied, "For the FCW champ? Anytime." _

_**End of Flashback**_

We spent the night talking about FCW and our childhoods. I can't remember ever laughing so hard in my entire life. I zipped up my duffle bag as I turned out the lights in my dressing room, and made my way out into the hallway. I shrieked when I felt two strong arms lift me into the air and spin me around.

"Hey! Put me down!" I laughed as I playfully slapped his arms.

"Oy! Quit hitting me!" Sheaums laughed back as he grabbed my bag. I intertwined our fingers together as we began walking towards the car. "So, what do you say to getting something to eat before we head back to the hotel?" he asked as he placed our bags in the trunk of the rental car.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled before I leaned up to place a kiss on his gorgeous lips. He smiled down at me when we pulled apart and laughed. "So, no food then?" I laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Yes, let's get some food," I replied as we got into the car. I held his hand as we drove and couldn't help but think about how thankful I was for him. My life was perfect, and it was all thanks to him. He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I love you Whitney."

"I love you Sheamus."


End file.
